tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Electricity
'''Electricity '''is the twenty seventh episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Tommy and Daniel try to stop Polluto from working the power stations at full capacity. This episode is about saving electricity Plot As the episode begins, we find Tommy and Daniel watching TV. The programme was about cats which Daniel didn't like very much. He was hungry so he wants Tommy to turn off the TV and feed him. His half of his pretty please look worked. Leaving the telly on, Tommy headed for the fridge to get himself some juice instead of getting Daniel some food. Tommy left the fridge door on and went to play on his computer in his room. After Tommy went to the toilet, Daniel confronted him about everything on, but he went off to play a computer game. As Daniel saw a cat on the computer game, he was so annoyed that he has had enough. He gave Tommy a hard stare which Tommy got the message. Daniel asked him if he is going to stay and play or switch things off. When he asks what should Tommy Zoom do, they both transform into a cartoon superhero and dog. Someone driving a truck was zapping people's houses turning electricity back on. As Tommy and Daniel find the lights back on, they think it could be a plan Polluto is planning. So, they went to find out. When the truck came to an electricity shop, Polluto and Smogg came out of the truck and break into the shop by using a gadget called the speedy quick switcher moder. When Tommy and Daniel find a power station with lots of smoke rising by the lights on, they quickly fly down to see what is going on. Polluto uses his gadget again to switch on all the TVs. As he told Smogg to open the fridge doors, he didn't want to. So Polluto told him that there might be food there, Smogg did so, but there weren't any food in all of the fridges. When Tommy and Daniel came to the electric shop, they find Polluto. As he goes through his plan, Daniel chases after Smogg who crashes into Polluto which makes them fall into boxes. Tommy catches Polluto's gadget and thanks him. When Polluto and Smogg got up from the boxes, Tommy turned off the electricity in the shop and they can't see a thing. The electricity is turned off in the whole town, and Tommy and Daniel flew back home. Back at their real home, Tommy has been switching things off. He gave Daniel his food and closed the fridge door. Tommy finds the TV still on, but Mum and Dad weren't watching it, so Tommy got out the remote and went to sit on the sofa with them to watch something. They were watching big cats and Daniel didn't like it at all. The episode then ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, Neighbourhood, Power Station, and Electricity Shop *Theme: Saving electricity *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Polluto, Smogg, Mum, and Dad *First aired: March 13, 2008 Trivia *It is possible that Baby Sam is not in this episode, because maybe it was his bedtime. Category:Episodes